


Shower thoughts

by softyuns



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, ThiccmasYUNBIN, based on real life, i'm still softyuns, just them in the shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softyuns/pseuds/softyuns
Summary: Yunhyeong tries to forget a tiring day on the shower, that's until Hanbin decides to join him.





	Shower thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago (actually the first iKON thing I ever wrote) and it was supposed to never leave my drive but oh well. Here it is!
> 
> Of course this is inspired by the infamous [interview](https://youtu.be/phF_0qhbxLs?t=160) in Pops in Seoul. Yunhyeong looking behind the camera in shock and all the members being like "Hanbin what the fuck" never fails to send me :')
> 
> Enjoy!

After their interview with Pops In Seoul, Yunhyeong had been feeling... odd. He didn’t know why he was avoiding Hanbin, but something about the way he grabbed is thigh in front of everyone,  _ in front of the goddamn cameras, _ was causing the act (and the sensation) to replay on his head over and over again. 

Hanbin was the touchy type, too comfortable with skinship for Yunhyeong’s own liking, but he was used to it. That, though, he hadn’t done before. He was the kind of guy that hugs you or puts his hand on your knee, but no straight up run your hand up your thigh and  _ squeeze _ it in an almost possessive way, while teasingly looking at you. Even the members had seen shocked at the action, and Yunhyeong remembered the staff holding a laugh as he looked behind the cameras in panic. 

When they got home Yunhyeong went straight to the shower to clear his thoughts and avoid the younger as much as possible. What happened earlier left him feeling some type of way, he just didn’t know  _ which _ . It had made him certainly uncomfortable, but the memory also sent a shiver down his spine he didn’t quite like. The water ran down his skin as he tried not to think of it. 

To his dismay, Hanbin entered the bathroom just as he was washing his hair. The younger didn’t seem to care much about it, with just as simple “hey” as he invaded Yunhyeong’s privacy, proceeding to wash his face and brush his teeth. Not like he hadn’t seen him naked, showering together was common amongst the members, but he felt different this time. Hanbin couldn’t notice through the dim glass door, but the boy was blushing just by having him there. 

He was lost in his thoughts when he heard Hanbin mumble something, thinking out loud as he often did. “Ah, I’m too tired but I really should wash myself before bed," the leader said in a soft whiny voice. “Hyung," he called, looking at Yunhyeong, “is it okay if I shower with you?." His heart skipped a bit. 

“Sure," he replied hesitantly, trying to look away as Hanbin took of his clothes. 

The younger opened the door and carelessly grabbed the soap while Yunhyeong instinctively moved backwards, away from him. 

“Ah,” Hanbin sighed as he washed his body, “what a tiring day, don’t you think?." Yunhyeong hummed in response while he finished washing his hair. “Weekly Idol was fun though, I’ve been wanting to be there for years."

The shower was quiet and Yunhyeong was trying to finish as soon as possible so he could leave, lock in his room and sleep to forget about it. When he was about to open the shower’s door, though, Hanbin had other plans. 

“Oh, hyung look at your cute butt," he said, grabbing it. This was normal with Hanbin, he was touchy, but Yunhyeong wasn’t feeling it today. 

“Hey! Don’t do that," he jumped when he felt a hand on his butt. Hanbin laughed in return. 

“Oh but it’s so adorable," he said, squishing it. His hand moved downwards. “Your thighs looked really nice today too. You should keep wearing shorts, hyung." Yunhyeong stiffened as the younger’s hand rubbed the back of his thigh. He didn’t like the feeling that was starting to grow inside him, nor where his blood was rushing to at the sensation. 

“Hanbin,” he said with a demanding voice, although it cracked by the end. 

“I’m kidding," Hanbin laughed, and gave him a spank before returning to his shower.

And that was  _ it _ . 

As much as he tried to hold it and control it his body had other plans, making his blood rush to his dick and giving him an impossible-to-hide boner; he was  _ naked _ after after all. 

He stood frozen behind Hanbin, thinking about how to leave the shower without being too obvious about it. The more he stood there, the more his breathing hitched in panic that Hanbin would notice what was going on  _ down there, _ and his static presence made Hanbin turn around eventually.

“Weren’t you leav -” Hanbin stopped when he noticed Yunhyeong’s problem, and a quiet “oh” left his mouth. 

Yunhyeong felt just so  _ mortified  _ and embarrassed. “Asshole," he let out in sudden anger, and reached to open the glass door.

“Hyung, wait," Hanbin stopped him, grabbing him by the wrist and making Yunhyeong face him. “Is this... is this because of the whole ‘thighs’ thing?," he said with an awkward laugh. 

“I told you to stop," Yunhyeong said dryly. He could feel his face blushing. Just when his boner was getting low, Hanbin’s hand when to his leg again. “You should’ve stopped since the afternoon. What the hell was that when we were recording?”

It was hard for Hanbin to hold his laughter, and that only made Yunhyeong angrier.

“I’m sorry,” he laughed like he didn’t really mean it.

“Fuck you,” Yunhyeong bit back, and was about to turn around and just  _ leave _ when a hand reached his thigh.

The erection that was slowly going down was relived by the other caressing his leg, and Yunhyeong could feel his dick getting harder.

“Well I was teasing you, but I wasn’t kidding." Hanbin’s hand went up and down the side of his thigh. 

“Hanbin, plea - “ but Hanbin didn’t let him finish, shutting him with a finger on his lips. 

“You really look good in those shorts," his voice went deeper. He was getting closer to Yunhyeong, their dicks almost touching. The older’s breathing was getting heavy. “I... couldn’t stop thinking about it, couldn’t help it." He pressed their bodies together and Yunhyeong could tell Hanbin was hard too.

Hanbin kept pushing Yunhyeong with his body until his back hit the wall, and then he shamelessly pressed their bodies together, pushing himself forwards with his hands on Yunhyeong’s hips as their dicks touched. An intense gaze was fixed on the older’s face, who had a mixture of surprise and arousement in his expression. 

Hanbin pushed in a way that made their dicks rub against each other, and Yunhyeong was unable to contain a moan from leaving his lips. He received a playful smirk in return, and moaned again when Hanbin kept the movement.

To hell with it, they were already doing it, so Yunhyeong grabbed Hanbin by the waist as he started moving too, happy to see the other let out soft whines and hide his face on Yunhyeong’s shoulder. 

They kept a messy rhythm and Hanbin’s head moved upwards, pressing their foreheads together and feeling each other’s breath. Small, almost imperceptible moans leaving both mouths in between their heavy breathing. Although the action was a turn on, I didn’t give them the  _ satisfaction  _ their dicks were asking for, and Hanbin knew that. He locked his eyes with Yunhyeong, a dark shine in them, and then started to go down, kneeling. 

“Hanbin, wait, you don’t have to -” Yunhyeong jumped, but was interrupted by a pair of soft, plump lips pressed on his inner thigh. 

The tickles the kisses on his thighs were having a direct effect on his dick, making it twitch at the feeling, and his breathing got faster as Hanbin’s mouth went up to the base of his cock. He kissed his hip, dangerously close, and then took Yunhyeong’s erection on his hand, stroking it at a painfully slow pace as he left hickeys on the area.

He waited until Yunhyeong’s dick was rock hard, and just then Hanbin kissed his tip, sucking on it with his lips. He opened his mouth a bit to let his tongue touch Yunhyeong’s cock. He started doing circles with his tongue on the other’s tip, tasting the precum dripping from it. Yunhyeong couldn’t help but let out a moan, trying to repress it by biting his fist so he wouldn’t be too loud.

The leader kept the movement of his tongue for what seemed like forever, and Yunhyeong was getting desperate with the feeling. After sucking the tip with his lips again, he went in and put his entire length on his mouth. Yunhyeong’s hands went instinctively to his mouth, trying to contain the loud moan that left. 

Hanbin started sucking his dick while stroking him with one hand, while the other one played on his own erection. The oldest put one hand on Hanbin’s head, pushing it towards his dick, while he tried to muffle the moans with his hand.

After a couple of minutes of doing it, Yunhyeong was feeling on the edge. 

“Hanbin, Hanbin please, I’m gonna come."  Hanbin pulled the dick out of his mouth and quickly stood up, without stopping the strokes with his hand on Yunhyeong’s cock. He pressed their foreheads together again and started stroking Yunhyeong harder, to which the other replied by grabbing Hanbin’s dick and mirroring the action on him as well. 

Their breath was so hot, faces so close, that before they noticed they were kissing almost desperately, eager tongues exploring each other’s mouth in an exchange of groans. One last stroke was what pushed Yunhyeong to the edge, coming on their abs with a loud mouth shut by their kiss. Hanbin came a few seconds later.

They stayed with their foreheads against each other, breathing heavily, with their hands on the other’s waist. 

“Wow," was all that Hanbin could say.

“God.” Yunhyeong whispered. After a minute in that position, he separated from the younger. “I was clean already, now I have to shower again,” he complained catching his breath, moving towards the water and grabbing the soap. The smile on his face, though, was hard to hide.

“I can help you with that,” proposed Hanbin, placing his hands on Yunhyeong’s hips from behind and getting his mouth close to his ear. 

“What a leader, huh? We have a schedule early in the morning," he laughed. Hanbin whined, but joined Yunhyeong in the actual shower to get clean. They couldn’t stop taking glances at each other, but finished as quickly.

Once they were clean and dry, towel on their waist, Hanbin pushed Yunhyeong against the wall and stole one last kiss. 

“Please keep wearing those shorts," he asked, looking at Yunhyeong with a smile.

“Ask the stylists, not me," the other laughed. “But I might not be able to use them if you keep leaving hickeys on my thighs.”

“You know what? Wear jeans. I want to keep that pleasure to myself.”

Hanbin’s lips were faster than his response, going back to the messy make out until Chanwoo knocking on the door while screaming “you guys fucking or something? I gotta shower too!” interrupted their trance.

“Actually - “ Hanbin told the maknae as they left the bathroom.

“I’m showering downstairs,” he cut Hanbin with a disgusted face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos/comments are always appreciated ♡
> 
> Love, M. ♡


End file.
